Conventional magnetic recording heads can be fabricated in a number of ways. FIG. 1 is a flow chart depicting a conventional method 10 for fabricating a PMR transducer using a conventional process. For simplicity, some steps are omitted. The method 10 starts after an intermediate layer has been formed. The intermediate layer is typically aluminum oxide. FIGS. 2-3 are diagrams a depicting conventional write transducer 50 as viewed from the air-bearing surface (ABS) during fabrication. The conventional PMR transducer 50 may be part of a coupled with a slider to form a PMR head. In addition, a read transducer (not shown) may be included to form a merged PMR head. For simplicity, only a portion of the conventional PMR transducer 50 is shown. The conventional method 10 is described in the context of the conventional PMR transducer 50.
A trench is formed in the intermediate layer, via step 12. Step 12 is typically performed using an alumina reactive ion etch (RIE). The top of the trench is typically wider than the trench bottom. In addition, the trench typically extends through the aluminum oxide layer. As a result, the PMR pole formed therein will have its top surface wider than its bottom. Consequently, the sidewalls of the pole will have a reverse angle.
The conventional pole materials are plated, via step 14. FIG. 2 depicts the conventional transducer 50 during step 14. The transducer 50 includes an underlayer 52 and an aluminum oxide layer 54 that is the intermediate layer. A trench 55 has been formed in the aluminum oxide layer 54. Also shown are the pole materials 56 being plated in step 14. The plating process of step 14 is substantially conformal. Thus, the magnetic pole materials 56 grow inwards from the edges of the trench 55 in the pole tip region, near the ABS. As a result, the outer surface of the pole materials 56 meet at a seam 58, filling the portion of the trench 55 in the pole tip. This is shown in FIG. 2. Because the trench 55 widens away from the ABS, in the yoke region (not shown), the remainder of the trench fills from the bottom toward the top of the trench 55.
After the pole material(s) have been provided, a chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) is performed, via step 16. As a result, the portion of the pole materials 56 outside of the trench 55 is removed. A write gap is provided, via step 18. Fabrication of the conventional transducer 50 may then be completed, via step 20. Thus, FIG. 3 depicts the conventional transducer 50 after step 16 has been performed. Thus, the conventional pole 56′ having seam 58′ has been formed.
Although the conventional method 50 can be used to form the conventional transducer 50, there are drawbacks. The conventional pole 56′ may be subject to corrosion. As a result, the yield of the conventional method 50 may be less than desired. Further, the reliability of the conventional transducer may be poorer than desired.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method for fabricating a pole of transducer.